Its The Same As Having Wings
by JaliceJelsa4eva
Summary: Wendy Killian is a patient in Arkham Asylum. She was one of the patients subjected to Doctor Strange's experiments. While trying to hold onto what's left of her sanity, she started talking with the boy who wore a sack over his head, a man in a top hat, and the redhead with scars over his face... OC/Jerome or OC/Jervis or OC/Jonathan Not Sure yet. Rating my change later on
1. Chapter 1

_**So I got hooked on Gotham and fell in love. I really like the Jerome, Tetch, Scarecrow trio and I decided I'd write a little fanfic. Of course in true me fashion I will be adding in an OC named Wendy Killian. I hope y'all enjoy! **_

_**Wendy Description: She's 22 years old with olive skin and doe-like hazel eyes. She has wavy light brown hair that goes to right below her shoulder blades with a little bit of side fringe. Her go-to hairstyle is having her hair Wendy is about 5' 2" and isn't really skinny or really big. Think Marilyn Monroe for her body type. She can also control the air, including the air in your lungs. **_

_**I don't own Gotham **_

_**AN: This is the rewritten chapter 1. I've made some changes so it doesn't look like complete trash. **_

_**The Narrows**_

A young woman in her early twenties sits down at her office desk in her new club called _Neverland. _She goes over some plans, her wavy brown bangs falling into her hazel eyes, when there is a knock on her office door. She pushes aside her work, brushing the wrinkles on her ice blue dress as she lets the person inside. A young woman with curly blonde hair pulled into a bun and sapphire eyes walks inside, her forest green dress swishing as she walks. She brings forward a purple envelope with green and orange "HA HA HA"s all over it. The hazel eyed woman takes the envelope with a smile and reads through quickly before responding.

"Thank you, Bell. Did anyone give you trouble?"

"No, Wendy Lady. Everything went exactly as you said it would."

"Fantastic. Now, I have one more task for you," Wendy opens a drawer in her desk, pulling out a moleskine bag placing it on the top of her desk. Bell picks it up and looks inside, seeing a bottle of yellow-gold powder and a list of names inside. The blonde readds the label on the front,

"Pixie Dust? What is this stuff supposed to make them fly or something?" she asks ver confused.

"In a way, yes," Wendy gets up from the desk and walks towards the large window that overlooks the rest of her club, her black heels clicking with every step. She gazes out the window, brushing her hand against the ivy growing next to it, "I need you to administer this to every person you see on the list tonight. The plan is happening sooner than expected and we need to make sure the GCPD is as distracted as we can get them,"

"Do you want me to get the Lost Boys and Girls together for this?"

"No Bell, this is too dangerous for those kids. Go to The Hollow and get your girls for this mission. Be quick and please try not to get caught again." With those words she sends the girl on her way. Wendy watches guests mingle in the earthy themed club, the fairy light illuminated their faces with a warm glow. On the upper floor, the floor for minors to hang out, some rambunctious children play fight with rubber band guns. She watches them with a fond smile before going back to her desk to finish up with some things.

_**Several Hours Later **_

Wendy lounges on the sofa in the sitting room of her larger home, formerly known as the Falcone estate. She reads the book form which she was given her namesake, _**Peter Pan.**_

"Hello Jonathon," she says, flipping the page without glancing up. A young man dressed as Scarecrow steps out of the shadows, tilting his head at her. She closes the book, using a green ribbon as a bookmark, and sits up with a smile. Before she can say anything else there's a rapping on her upstairs window. Wendy gets up, tightening her robe as she ascends the stairs. She pushes open the old victorian shutters and sees a redheaded man with scars along his faces holding onto some ivy, rain pouring down his face.

"Jerome, you know you can use the front door, right?"

"Where would the fun be in doing that? Come on now dollface, help me in. I'm freezing my ass off out here." he tells her in his normal joking manner. With a laugh Wendy reaches out the window, grabbing his arms to help him in. She crosses the hallway to the linen closet, pulling out a towel with purple, green and orange designs on it for him to dry off with. While still looking in the closet to grab a towel with halloween designs on it for Jonathon and a future guests she talks to Jerome.

"Is Jervis here yet or is he late for a very important date?"

"My dear Wendy, I do believe that was my line," says a voice from right behind her. She startles before turning around, seeing the man in question. Wendy puts a hand over her heart while handing him a towel that has teacups on it.

"Jervis you nearly gave me a heartache!" She exclaims with a smile. She crosses the hallway handing Jerome his as well before walking down the stairs again, "Do now of you boys know how to knock on the front door like normal people?"

"I knocked on the side door…." Jonathon states in his slightly creepy slow voice while taking his towel from the girl. All of them share a little laugh before Wendy goes around showing them to the rooms they can stay at the mansion.

"Seeing as it is nearly two o'clock in the morning, tomorrow we can talk about our next course of action, gentlemen." With that everyone disperses into their rooms. Meanwhile throughout Gotham, certain men and women are being infected with the dust Bell and her friends have been spreading around. The GCPD can't even search for the three missing Arkham patients while they are occupied with trying to stop people from jumping off buildings with the ideas in their heads that they can fly. Perhaps the people have just forgotten to think happy thoughts?

_**How was that y'all? I tried to do the OG route I was planning but my brain decided to do something different. Chapter 3 is about ⅓ of the way done. I just wanted to focus on rewriting this before I finished that chapter **_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey guys! Sorry this has taken so long to write out. I was having a bad case of writer's block and I also lost my laptop charger. I "borrowed" my little sister's charger and so now I'm writing this as fast as I can before she realizes it is gone, lol. So, right now I'm in the end of getting my GED, after that its a weekend vacation, and then it's off to find a good paying job. Once I get a job, I'll buy a new charger so I'll be able to write more. Please enjoy the story! If you like what you read, please leave a review. And if you don't like it, please tell me what you didn't like so I can learn how to fix it.**_

_**Like always, I don't own Gotham. If I did, everyone would be happy and Oswald and Ed would be together. **_

_**Also the song featured is "Fireflies" by Faith Hill. I do not own it, but I do love it. Imagine Wendy's voice as Rachel Zegler's voice. **_

**Six Years Earlier: **

Sixteen-year old Gwendlyn Killian wipes down the bartop at Fish Mooney's, brushing her brown wavy locks behind her ears. The young girl had been working for Fish since she was six. Back then, and up until three years ago, Fish would send her out to spy on her enemies or anyone who owed Fish money. Who would ever suspect a little kid was the one spying on them? For that reason, and a few more, Fish took young Gwendlyn under her wing and taught the child everything. From getting out of a sticky situation, to killing someone quickly and quietly, to getting people to trust her with ease. The last one was quite easy for the girl to manage with her kind face and soft eyes.

Even though she was practically raised by criminals, Gwendlyn had a kind heart. When she wasn't working at the club or out doing something for Mooney, she was in the Narrows helping the other children there. That's where she lived before she met Mooney and before the woman decided to let the girl sleep in her office at night. Fish tells her it's so nobody tries to snatch up her favorite spy, but they both know the older woman is soft on the child. Now that she's older and Fish pays her more, Wendy has rented herself a little apartment in the Narrows. There in addition to helping the children, she also babysits and tutors them in her free time since not off of them can go to school.

Gwendlyn finishes getting the bar ready for the evening group that will arrive at the club. Right before are getting to file in, another bartender takes over for Gwendlyn so she can start getting ready. Every other night Fish has her sing onstage as part of the entertainment. Wendy has always had a love for singing and has quite the knack for it. She goes behind the stage to quickly change and get ready to go on. After she changes into a sky-blue, knee-length dress with a darker blue sash around the middle, black kitten heels and her hair pulled up into a half ponytail with a matching blue ribbon, someone else comes backstage. Wendy can recognize that hair anywhere. Her face breaks out in a grin as she embraces the man.

"Mr. Cobblepot! I'm glad to see you, it's been ages. Where have you been?" She asks him, pulling back from the hug.

"Wendy, please call me Oswald. Mother hasn't been well and Fish gave me some time off to tend to her," He responds with a soft smile for the girl. Her kindness and positivity makes it hard for someone not to like her. Even Butch Gilzean has a soft spot for her, treating her like a little sister.

The two chat a little bit while Wendy waits for the time for her to go onstage. After a few minutes, they hear the chatter in the club go down slightly to signal Wendy that it was time for her to go up. She climbs the steps to the stage. The lace bottom of the vintage petticoat that she wears under her dress pokes out just slightly. The lights start to dim as the teen comes into view. She takes her spot in front of the microphone. From where she stands, Wendy can see Fish sitting in her normal spot in the club while said woman talks with Don Falcone. The added pressure of the Don being there does nothing for her nerves. No matter how many times she sings, she still gets a little stagefright.

The music starts playing, quieting the club patrons down. Wendy takes a calming breath, readying herself for when it was time for the vocals to come in.

_Before you met me I was a fairy princess_

_I caught frogs and called them prince_

_And made myself a queen_

_And before you knew me I'd traveled 'round the world_

_And I slept in castles_

_And fell in love_

_Because I was taught to dream_

Fish rests her head on her hand in her signature position as her and Don Falcone both stop their talking to listen to the singing.

_I found mayonnaise bottles and poked holes on top_

_To capture Tinker Bell_

_And they were just fireflies to the untrained eye_

_But I could always tell_

_'Cause I believe in fairy tales_

_And dreamer's dreams_

_Like bedsheet sails_

_And I believe in Peter Pan_

_And miracles, anything I can to get by_

_And fireflies_

Wendy starts to loosen up, losing herself in her singing and smiles as the song fills her with joy.

_Now before I grew up I saw you on a cloud_

_And I could bless myself in your name_

_And pat you on your wings_

_And before I grew up I heard you whisper so loud_

_Well life is hard and so is love_

_Child, believe in all these things_

_I found mayonnaise bottles and poked holes on top_

_To capture Tinker Bell_

_And they were just fireflies to the untrained eye_

_But I could always tell_

Out of the sight of the singer, Oswald, Mooney, Butch, and Falcone, someone lurks in the shadows of the club, their sinister eyes glued on the teenager singing lovely on the stage.

_'Cause I believe in fairy tales_

_And dreamer's dreams_

_Like bedsheet sails_

_And I believe in Peter Pan_

_And miracles, anything I can to get by..._

_And fireflies..._

_Before you met me I was a fairy princess_

_I caught frogs and called them prince_

_And made myself a queen_

_And before you knew me I'd traveled 'round the world_

_And I slept in castles_

_And fell in love_

_Because I was taught to dream_

The crowd burst into applause and Wendy bashfully curtsies a little bit before her and the live band move onto the next song. After her set is done and the next round of entertainment goes up, Wendy goes over to the, still dressed in the clothes she performed in, and the bartender makes her a Shirley Temple with extra cherries; just the way she likes it. She sips on her drink when Fish calls her name, waving her over to the woman and the mob boss.

"Wendy, darling, this here is Carmine Falcone. He would like to have a word with you about something," Fish drawls, taking a drink of her cocktail. Wendy's eyes widen slightly before she turns her attention to the Don

"Yes Mr. Falcone?" She says poilety and sweetly at him. The Don rises to his feet with a slight smile and leads the girl away from the table, putting a hand on the small of her back.

"Fish Mooney has told me a great deal about you and the things you have done for her. I must say it is quite impressive for someone your age. Infact, I would like to employ you myself," He tells her once they get to Fish's office that she leant to him for privacy, "My top bodyguard and assassin, Victor Zsazs will finish the training that Miss Mooney herself has not done," he says to her in a tone of voice that is easy to tell that it isn't really up for negotiation. He says a few more words before leaving. Wendy goes back down to the rest of the club and finishes her drink, Fish meeting her eyes with a knowing look.

Several hours later patrons file out of the club as it starts shutting down. Upon seeing the slight drizzle outside, Wendy dones a white hooded sweater over her dress. She bides Butch a goodnight, Fish having retired to her office to do something and Oswald having gone home to his mother.

"Be safe out there tonight, kiddo. Don't forget someone has been out there scooping up people of the Narrows left and right. Especially young girls." Butch tells her in a soft tone he only reserves for herself and Fish. Wendy gives him a smile and gives him a hug,

"Don't worry Mr. Gilzean, I'll be fine. You taught me how to protect myself, remember?" Butch scoffs but smiles back her as she leaves the club, pulling her bag, woven from twine and vines and leaves, up her shoulder more. Some of the children she tutors, including a little girl named Selina that she took in after her mother abandoned her, wove it for her. The kids used whatever they could get their hands on to make it for her. In addition to the bag, they also gave her a little necklace that is made of an acorn. Maybe its because the story that she reads to the kids the most, _**Peter Pan**_, talks about said things. The younger kids without parents or with bad parents call her "mother" and occasionally "Wendy Lady". She doesn't mind it. Infact, it warms her heart and she in turn calls them her little Lost Boys and Lost Girls.

Wendy walks on. Pulling her sweater tighter as the cold Gotham air bites at her skin. Unknown to her a dark figure is silently following after her. The rain starts falling harder as she gets closer to her apartment. As she gets closer, someone steps out of the alleyway next to the apartment building. Wendy stops in her tracks and looks over her shoulder, seeing the other figure. She darts to right, going around the first follower as she tries to hurry back to Fish's club, the heavy footsteps splashing in the rain behind her as she's chased. As she runs, Wendy digs through her bag, trying to find her green pocket knife with leaf designs on it. It's not there. Someone must've taken it from her bag while she was onstage at the club. She sees Butch helping Fish into her car, holding the umbrella for Fish since Oswald is gone. Wendy calls out to the pair three times before they can hear her voice over the pounding rain. The duo turn their heads at the sound of the young girl just in time to see a car speed by, the door flinging open as Wendy's chasers catch up with her and she gets knocked out and thrown into the car, said car speeding away in a flash. The ordeal that happened right in front of their eyes didn't even take thirty seconds and just like that she was gone. They sped after the car but lost it after ten minutes. They put out the description of the car and of Wendy to their connections, most of them already knowing the sweet teenage girl. Nobody had seen the car or Wendy.

After over a month went by with no signs of the girl, people just stopped searching. She was just another poor soul eaten up by Gotham City. All of Wendy's Lost Boys and Lost Girls drew pictures of her and made a makeshift memorial for her, surrounding the pictures with flowers, leaves, acorns and other little things they could get their hands on in honor of their Wendy Lady. Without someone there to guide them on a good path, most of the children started living mini lives of crime, including little Selina who saw Wendy as just another mother who left her. Oswald and his mother were very saddened by the loss of the kind-hearted soul. Mrs. Kappleput adored Wendy like she was the daughter she never had. Fish and Butch would never admit it to anyone else, but both of their hearts broke some for the young girl they watched grow up. Right before their eyes Wendy went from a tiny six-year old with her front teeth missing to a beautiful teenager who was strong yet kind to all those she met; apart from the bad people that is. Although Fish would meet more young people in the future who she'd care about, none of them would hold a spot in Fish's heart like Wendy did.

_**Elsewhere **_

Wendy awakes with a groan inside a greyish-white cell. She looks around in fear a confusion, her messy waves having fallen out of her half-ponytail, looking down she also realizes someone has changed her out of her blue dress and black shoes and into a white gown. It doesn't look like a hospital gown, but more like a Victorian nightgown. Wendy rises up from the ground trying to find a window or a door. As she searches, a door opens behind her with a whoosh of air. She whips around, hair flying in her face, and she makes eye contact with a short bald man with round glasses on his nose.

"Welcome, my dear, to Indian Hill. My name is Doctor Strange and I have so much in plan for you…."

_**Yes I know I changed up some stuff from the first chapter but I kinda wanted to tweak it some to give her more of a backstory. Thank you so much for reading and please tell me what you think. Love all y'all . Peace out my lovelies 3 **_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hey guys! I was not expecting to be writing another chapter this soon, let alone publishing it. If you haven't seen it yet, I have redone chapter 1 and I suggest that you go re-read it since I am taking this story on another path than I thought I would. **_

_**I'm gonna stay in the past for a little bit as I set the backstory to the fic. I don't know maybe I'll flash back and forth from past and present. We'll see where my brain takes us lol. Anyway, I've got my Cafe Bustelo so let's get this show on the road.**_

_**I do not own Gotham. If I did, they'd be filming Season 6 and we would've been able to see Bruce and Selina really become Batman and Catwoman, not having that weird ten year time jump. **_

_**The song being sung is Asleep originally by The Smiths but I am using the Emily Browning version. **_

_**This takes right before Fish breaks everyone out**_

_**Also FYI it's gonna be really depressing in this chapter and there's gonna be some parts that are going to be tough to read for some people. I will section them off in case anybody wished to skip over them. Just look for the: ***** and you will know when it starts and ends. **_

_**Nearly One Year Earlier **_

_**Indian Hill **_

Deep in Indian Hill a soft voice drifts through the hall singing a song in a melancholy way

_Sing me to sleep_

_Sing me to sleep_

_I don't want to wake up_

_On my own anymore_

_Sing to me _

_Sing to me_

_I don't want to wake up_

_On my own anymore_

_Don't feel bad for me_

_I want you to know_

_Deep in the cell of my heart_

_I really want to go_

The singing is coming from room 24601 where twenty-one year old Wendy is curled up in the far corner of her cell, the only light coming from the dim old hallway light bulbs shining through the tiny window in her cell door. Even after being tortured and experimented on for three years, she still sings. She sings to try and keep herself from falling into the pit of madness and depression that are luring her in. She tries to keep the hope that somehow she will escape or that someone will find and rescue her.

_Sing me to sleep_

_Sing me to sleep_

_There is another world_

_There is a better world_

_Well, there must be_

_there must be_

_There is another world_

_There is a better world_

Wendy jumps, the singing suddenly being cut off as her cell door opens with a loud bang. She trembles in fear, all of the training taught to as a child has gone out the window once this place started to crush her spirit and soul. Men in white uniforms and white surgical masks step into the room, Dr. Strange trailing in after them. Their gloved hands reach down, grabbing at her to pull her to her feet. Wendy screams as loud as she can, still hoping that someone can hear her, the screams making her hoarse. She flails around, her dirty hair whipping around her face as she tries to wrench herself out of their grasp.

The men drag her backwards down the hallway, her dragging her feet the entire way. They bring her into the sterile room that has been her personal hell for the past six years. She sobs uncontrollably as they strip her out of the white dress she was put in and strap her down for the next round of experiments, wedging a leather gag between her teeth to stop the screaming and to her from biting herself. Doctor Strange steps up the crying young woman, stroking the side of her face as she looks at him with wide pleading eyes.

"Don't worry my dear. I'm sure this will be the last time. Your DNA is just wanting to be quite difficult," he moves over the side pulling out a weird new contraption, "This should finally work to turn you into the beautiful creation I always knew you could be." Wendy trembles in fear as the men in white start to move the contraption over her. Strange presses a button, filling the room with opera music. Everything is locking into place while _O Mio Babbino Caro_ plays through the speakers. The contraption makes an evil hiss as it starts to lower itself over Wendy's body. All at once big needles sprig from contraption, stabbing into her body at the same time and injecting her with a fluid that feels like lava in her veins. Her back arches off the table, pulling against the machine and her restraints. She lets out the worst possible scream that makes it through the gag.

All around Indian Hill and into Arkham people can hear the cry of anguish. A middle aged woman with black and red hair and blue and brown eyes and a young woman with curly hair both sit up in their cells at the sound. Upstairs in the Asylum a young man with a pillowcase over his head tilts his head at the noise and another man with messy hair and glasses sits up with his brow furrowed. The scream is hard to ignore for anyone and is suddenly cut off.

Back at the lab the men in white scrubs frantically pulling the contraption off of Wendy as she starts having a violent seizure. The heart monitor starts going crazy as she thrashes against her restraints. Suddenly in the blink of an eye she goes still and the monitor lets out a long beep. They remove the restraints and the gag. Doctor Strange sighs and takes off his glasses to clean them.

"Such a waste," he tuts before putting his glasses back on, snapping at the men, "Put the remains of 24601 down where we keep the rest. Perhaps we can use her for spare parts." Shortly after he speaks those words a loud gasp is heard from the table as Wendy jerks on the table. The heart monitor sets its pace at a speed slightly faster than the average person's.

"My dear, can you hear me?" Strange asks as he approaches Wendy, her hazel eyes silver around the edges. She gives him an unreadable expression, staying silent. Strange's men march her back to her cell, throwing a different dingy white nightgown in at her. This one has a satin ribbon sash around the waist with more ribbon dangling down to tie off. She dresses slowly, careful of the still bleeding gashes left from the contraption, and ties the ribbon up. She goes back into her corner and glares off into space, accidentally causing her battered _**Peter Pan **_to fall off the little built in ledge in her cell. Wendy jumps in fright looking at what just happened. Slowly she crawls over to book, snatching it up in her hands before going back into the corner. She sets the book down in front of her and stares down at it, her brows furrowing and nose scrunching up. She stays in that position for several minutes before the book opens and the pages start to slowly shakily flip. A big grin breaks out on Wendy's face. She spends the rest of the night and into the next practising her newfound power. That next night while she's spinning her dinner tray and the book in the air, sirens go off and a red light fills the hallway. It shocks her into dropping everything. The orderlies come down the halls to different cells, opening them up and taking the prisoners to a bus, skipping over Wendy's cell entirely.

"Hello?! Hey what the hell is going on out there? Somebody let me out!" she starts to yell. She spots a woman in a strange costume with black and red hair walking down the hall, the lights making it hard to see her face, "Hey lady, can you tell me what's going-" she cuts off suddenly as the woman slows her walking, letting Wendy see her face, "Fish?..."

Fish stops in her tracks as she faintly recognizes the voice. She steps up to the cell door, going face-to-face with Wendy. Dewy hazel eyes meet a brown and blue eye. Fish takes in a sharp breath of air as she realizes who she is seeing.

"Wendy?" She snaps her fingers at the orderly thats with her, making them open the cell door. Wendy immediately rushes out to hug Fish tightly who places a hand on the back of the younger girl's head before pulling back, "As much as I'd like to catch up, child, we have to go. Now. Strange is about to blow this place to kingdom come." Wendy nods and quickly grabs her book before running with Fish to the bus. Wendy sits down in an empty seat behind the driver's seat, hanging on for dear life as Fish drives the bus as fast as it can possibly go. After they pass the Arkham gate, Wendy allows herself a tiny smile before resting her head back on the seat and closes her eyes, not fully believing she's free after so long of being a prisoner.

_**Yes I changed her powers. The reason? It's just easier to write someone with these powers lmao **_


End file.
